Shopping for Shoes at the Department Store
(Based off JCPenney at the Florida Mall in Orlando, FL) Sooner or later, the shoes on your feet will either break-down, wear-out, or just plain fall-apart; or you may even outgrow them. The fact of the matter is that you need new shoes. But, replacing your most comfortable or favorite kicks may be difficult...especially if you do not know your size or what options are out there. Simply measuring your feet with a ruler will not suffice. This goes for two reasons: shoe size also takes width into consideration and there are certain shoe types that may go against or differ from your actual shoe size. Therefore, it is always best to go to a shoe store (or a shoe department, in this case) to get your feet sized and find the best shoe options. Before going to get your new shoes, consider: * The price range you are comfortable spending * The style you are looking for (hightop, lowtop, boot, sneaker/tennis shoe, running sneaker, heels, etc.) ** What occasion will you be using the shoe for? (Everyday use, formal/party-wear, casual, athletic, etc.) ** If you simply want to replace your shoe, but do not know its style; try looking it up online through the brand manufacturer or on a marketplace like Amazon. This could also help to give you a general price range to expect for the replacement. * What shoe stores or stores with shoe departments are offering shoe sales * Take a picture of your old shoes for reference while you are shopping. These early decisions will help you narrow down your search and make it less overwhelming upon entering the store. After considering these, follow these steps: # Plan to arrive at your store anywhere from 10am-12pm. This ensures that you will not be confronted with afterschool/after-church crowds. In addition, most free-standing stores open at 9am; whereas most malls open at 10am. Either way, you are guaranteed to have a sales associate's attention, instead of their focus being on opening registers and cleaning. # Park in the closest, legal parking space to the building. This way, it is only a short walk in and out of the store. # Remember where you parked, relative to the entrance, and enter the store. Once inside, you may need to remember which entrance you used. (Make a note of what merchandise is located by this entrance) ''For Department Stores Only -'' * Ask a sales associate where the shoe department for men/women (whichever applies to you) is. If the associate tells you it is upstairs, ask where the nearest escalator or elevator is. ** Do not be afraid to approach an associate who is on the register. As long as you are polite, you do not have to wait on the checkout line to ask, and he or she will be happy to direct you. ** After arriving upstairs, feel free to ask another associate where exactly the shoe department is located here. Sales associates know the store better than most customers and do not look down on those who are lost. # As you enter the shoe department (or store), make note of where the register is. This way, you will know where you can find an associate, if there are none on the sales floor. # If you have found a sales associate, you may need to follow this prompt: #* "Hello, how are you?" -> " I am looking for a new pair of shoes. Would I be able to get my feet sized?" #* The associate will first appreciate you asking about how his/her day is and be more inclined to help you size your feet to find a great pair of shoes. # Most shoe stores and departments are furnished with benches and/or chairs that you will be able to sit in while getting your feet sized or trying on shoes. Feel free to have a seat. # Associates should return to you with a Brannock Device (a flat metal device with multiple measurements written on it and sliding parts on the sides). # Normally on days that are not busy, the associate will size your feet for you. If the associate is unable to or the circumstance occurs where you must use the device yourself, click here for directions on how to accurately use the Brannock Device. # After using the device, you will now know the number size of your foot and its letter width (AAA-EEE). For example, 9.5D for an average, male foot. # Look around in the department to see what specific style of shoe you are interested in buying. Alternatively, show the sales associate the photo of your original shoes, and ask if there is anything available that is comparable. Keep in mind the style and price range you are looking to buy within. #* Most shoe stores today are open-stock; meaning that when shipments of shoes are sent to the store, the shoes are placed immediately onto the sales floor, instead of a stockroom. #* If you do not find your size in the store, ask a sales associate if it is possible to place an order for the correct size of the style shoe that you want. #** To learn how to place an online order while within a store, click here. # After selecting a suitable style of shoe, try on the shoe to see how comfortable it is. If it is not acceptable, replace the box where you found it and keep looking. #* Note that for laceless and other slip-on shoes, you may want to select .5-1 size smaller than your foot, due to the fact that the material will loosen as the shoes are worn. # If the shoe you tried on is acceptable, proceed to try on the second of the pair. Walk casually up the aisle and back to get a sense of how the shoe feels when walking. If you are looking for running shoes, do not run in the store. You may need to test how the shoes feel when running after purchase. # If the shoes feel comfortable, you are ready for checkout. Proceed to the register. # While purchasing your shoes, check to make sure that the box has one left shoe and one right shoe, that they both match in size, and that they both match in color. This prevents you from having to make an unnecessary exchange after purchase. #* Also, be mindful that name brand shoes (like Nike, Adidas, Vans, and Converse) will have security tags on their merchandise. Ask the sales associate to remove these tags during checkout to avoid damaging your shoes and setting off security alarms while exiting the store. # After you have paid for the shoes and receive your receipt. Ask the sales associate what the return policy is for shoes, in case you should need to bring them back. Many stores will take back shoes within a certain timeframe after purchase; however, some stores cannot take back shoes with visible signs of wear (like dirt or worn-out soles). # You should now be ready to leave and enjoy your new shoes. Make sure you keep your receipt, just in case.